A typical vehicle may have an engine and brakes, which may be automatically controlled by a processor when the vehicle is in a “cruise control” mode. The processor may analyze data from one or more sensors to speed up, slow down, or maintain a given speed or distance between the vehicle and a leading vehicle. Vehicles may use cruise control in many situations, including on both flat terrain and terrain having an incline or decline.